


morning light

by leithvoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Gen, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: the world tested these brothers everyday, but the light was always guiding them in the right direction.





	morning light

_We live for, we yearn for the things we're born for. We die for, we try for the things we long for._

Remington, Emerson and Sebastian stood together – a usual view when they are together. They were standing in the living room of the house they shared. They had just been told they were evicted from their home in Los Angles, something they didn't really know could happen when they were never really home in the first place. Earlier that day they were told that a really big show they had been booked to be a support on, they'd been dropped from the lineup.

It was only twelve pm, and it felt like most of their lives had been lost in the matter of hours. They were homeless, their biggest show booked had dropped them, and there would be so many disappointed fans. Sebastian, the oldest of the three brothers, sighed and then pulled out his phone and made several phone calls to their management about booking shows at pubs, bars, schools; anywhere.

"We will do anything, Rob." Sebastian urged "Anything." He repeated the last word, making sure their manager at the time, understood that they would play anything, anywhere just to get their name out there, to make sure they succeeded.

Remington was on the phone with a moving truck company to see if they could get a truck to move all their thing's to their mother's place. Though she was not taking them in she was happy to store some of their things that while they looked for a new place. Emerson was looking at three-bedroom places they could afford to rent while they were off on tour, Emerson wasn't a very sentimental person when it came to physical objects. He could keep all his belongings in one suitcase, which to Sebastian was very impressive and he envied that greatly. Remington didn't really mind either way, if they had a house or not; he told his brothers on the drive to their place "Even with this big show gone, we are still away ninety percent of the year. We can just sell or store all our things at mum's while we're away."

He wasn't wrong, but not having a place was very unsettling for Sebastian. He liked knowing he was going to be able to come home to his bed, to his home, his kitchen. Remington could understand that, Emerson could have slept on a bus stop seat for the eleven day's they were home and it wouldn't bother him in the slightest.

Sebastian talked with their manager for a couple hours while the three of them packed their house up. Remington was able to find a truck to hire. Himself and Emerson went to go pick it up and bring it back to the house. Everyone started loading things into the truck, it didn't take long. The things that took the longest were the beds, bookshelves, instruments and amps. As Emerson pulled the roller door of the back of the truck closed, he overheard Sebastian answer his phone "No, no that's perfect, thank you."

Sebastian came around the corner of the truck, smile wide on his face showing off his white straight teeth. "What's that for?" Remington queried, dark eyebrow raised at his older brother. "You look like n idiot."

_The morning light will lead you, no weapon will defeat you._

"I was approved for a loan, so we can buy a house." Sebastian smiled, he went to the back when he first got back form tour a week ago. He was going to bring the idea up to his youngest brothers later in the week but after all of this happening it was almost perfect timing.

"You applied for a loan?" Emerson's said locking the roller door. Remington was leaning against the truck, arms crossed. "Why?"

Seb shrugged "I was going to bring up the idea of buying a house, instead of renting. It makes the most sense." Sebastian had spoken to their mother Stephanie about the idea several times, and she agreed with her eldest in that it was the soundest plan for them. Their mother was so supportive of them as she came from the music industry world, she knew how to get them started in the best ways, she knew the best people too.

She helped Seb figure out all the things he needed to apply for the loan and then he was able too the day after getting off tour, he'd hoped it didn't take too long for them to accept him; and lucky it didn't. "Guess you can be a pretty decadent older brother," Remington laughed, joking. Sebastian would always look after his brothers before anyone else, even himself sometimes.

"So, we can head to mum's, then we can look at places. We have four days to find a place before we have to head to Europe." Sebastian explained as the three walked to the cab of the truck, Sebastian was going to drive the truck, Emerson was going to take Sebastian's car and Remington was going to ride his motorcycle.

"Sounds like a plan, Em's already been looking at places so I'm sure he's got more of an idea. Right Em?" Remington queried as he pulled on his helmet and pulling his bandana up over his mouth and nose.

"Yeah, I've got some places in mind that I scrolled past." Emerson replied, taking the car key's form Sebastian.

"Meet at mums." Seb said and then the three made their way to their mother's place. The traffic wasn't that bad in Los Angles right now, which was surprising because LA was always busy. Remington got the casual looks from the public due to his loud bike, he was first to arrive at their mother's place.

_I do believe this world ain't done with me yet._

No matter where the brothers where, trouble always followed, it's like the attracted. Sure, they weren't people to turn down a fight if one presented itself, nor where they all of sound anger management. But that wasn't that kind of trouble we're talking about here. We're talking about gig's being cancelled on them for no reason, missing flights, not being able to bring equipment on flights due to weight restrictions.

Remington thought to himself one night, in a hotel room he was sharing with Emerson, that in this business that was how things where. When you're starting out in this industry it's hard to find the money to fly and pay for all your equipment to be flown too, when you were hardly booking any shows. It was something that somewhat scared Remington, he wasn't really someone to be bothered by something like this, but he and his brothers dropped everything in their lives to pursue music.

"I can here you thinking from here Rem." Emerson's voice came from the other side of the room, quiet and clam. Remington and Emerson where always closer to each other than they were too Seb, Remington just brought it down too Em and himself where the perfect amount of years apart.

"I just want it to all work out. We've worked so fucking hard." Remington sat up in his bed, looking over in the general direction of where Emerson was in the dark.

"It will, you just have to believe." Of course, Emerson replied with something that seemed so philosophical "this is our meaning, this is our art." He heard Emerson move around and then a phone light illuminated the room.

"The world is going to beat us down because we are different, but that's why people love us Rem. You're not of the hardest working talented and caring people I will ever meet. That counts, that matters. Not all the people who don't like you, not all of the people who hate our style or our music or my art. They don't matter, because we have our family the Royal Council and we have each other." Emerson went on "Even when we didn't have fan's we had each other. Brothers first, then band mates."

Emerson got up and came over to Remington's bed and sat next to him, he wrapped his arms around his slender older brother and they hugged for a number of minuets.

"Brothers first." Remington finally said, in response to Emerson's sepal.


End file.
